


A Dream I Had Of You

by c20h25n3o



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Arcadia Bay, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Lighthouse, Memory, Multi, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, amberprice, dream - Freeform, missing person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c20h25n3o/pseuds/c20h25n3o
Summary: An amateur poem about Rachel Amber, some months after her disappearance on April 22nd, 2013.Vaguely written, so that you can decide who is thinking about Rachel. It could be Chloe, Frank, or even yourself, depending on who you ship her with.My native language isn't English and this is my first poem even written in that language, so please excuse my mistakes.





	A Dream I Had Of You

**Author's Note:**

> As already stated, this is my debut poem in a foreign language and I hope it's alright for the beginning.   
I would appreciate it very much if you left your opinion after reading it. Especially if you've found mistakes or if you want to criticise/recommend something. 
> 
> Thank you very much!  
I hope you can enjoy my poem.

**A DREAM I HAD OF YOU**

Night falls over our hometown

as the lighthouse shines over the bay.

I am sitting on our bench with a frown,

mild wind blows some dark clouds away.

Slowly and steadily, a crystal sky is revealed,

the moonlight‘s feeble shine falls onto my face.

The lovely view unable to gladden my heart unhealed

as it reminds me of a person lost without a trace.

The wind causes my eyes to close unintentionally,

now giving me the chance to focus on my surroundings.

Familiar sounds of slow waves calming me exceptionally,

enough to allow me to think about my gloomy feelings.

This mystery, seemingly unsolvable, is the cause of my hurt.

More than three months without a sign of you, strangely,

although your case is the main topic on AMBER alert.

It is almost as if you left this world, this universe, entirely.

How often did we envision this idea of running away together,

never even doubting the possibility of ever leaving this cage.

Your smile so tender and loving for me lasting forever,

nowhere near the acted one that is usually performed onstage.

Suddenly, you take my hand and lead me excitedly to the junkyard.

It‘s midday, warm, and I can‘t tell whether you or the sun shines brighter.

My lazy goddess I call you as you lay down on the bonnet of a car,

barely holding the cigarette and waiting for me to come with a lighter.

Gladly, I light it for you, as always, no words needed.

You smoke in silence, obviously deep in thought.

“Tonight we can finally leave. Just need some weed and

everything‘s ready. A lil‘ bit of medicine for the journey needs to be brought.“

My ears perceive your heavenly laughter, you sound so determined.

“Meet me at our bench at midnight. Gotta say goodbye to some people.“

She is talking about the Vortex Party, her last one before leaving without a word

which makes me grin, almost insanely, because that surely is kind of evil.

She faces me and leans forward to place a tender kiss on my cheek,

lightly blowing her nicotine breath in my face.

Her cold lips keep kissing me gently, like raindrops, making me feel so weak.

I sure as hell ain‘t gonna miss this place.

My hands reach to hold and kiss her, but there is nothing.

The places she kissed me are wet and there is no nicotine smell anymore.

Instead, I smell salt and feel cold wind cooling my wet cheek, drying.

Her voice gone, the only sound being wild waves down at the shore.

The junkyard is far away, the sun seems to have hidden itself behind a cloud.

More and more raindrops start falling from the sky, waking me up.

Slowly, and unsure, I open my eyes, and almost instantly cry aloud -

I‘m alone sitting at the familiar bench, in the distance lightnings struck.

At the promised hour, I sat here and waited for my angel to come,

ready to start a new future with her, my love, my best friend.

But she never arrived. And unbeknownst to me, or anyone,

she would be missing from then on, never to return again.

Deep in the dark of the night, the lighthouse‘s illumination is my only guidance.

Incredible helplessness and desperation overwhelm me – Rachel, where are you?

Thousand tears start falling, my cries breaking the nightly silence.

Again, all of this is only a dream I had of you.


End file.
